It's gonna be fine, I guess
by Seriesaddict1
Summary: Post 04x09, warning, contains major spoiler about the last episode aired. Just felt the need to write this. Alex POV.
**Hi guys! So after this heartbreaking episode, I just felt the need to write this because you know I REFUSE TO BELIEVE she is actually dead. So I leave you with this and then I'll go back to being a trashcan on my own. (I wrote this in the middle of the night on my phone so there are probably mistakes, forgive me.)**

It's been three days Alex hadn't sleep and barely eat anything. Three days that Norma was between life and death and that he stayed near her in the hospital. And three days that he tortured himself, trying to figure out what was the meaning of this letter he found in her bedroom. He repeated the words in his head "Dear Alex, I will always love you no matter what, I'm sorry. Love, Norma."  
It sounded a lot like a suicide letter... But he refused to believe so, he had to find another explanation. A doctor came in the room and interrupted his thoughts.

"Sheriff Romero, can I have a word?"  
"Yeah sure."  
"Your wife is stabilized but I'm not sure she will come out of the coma right away. I think perhaps you should go home, wash yourself, eat something..."

Alex was so preoccupied with Norma he didn't even notice how much a mess he was. But he couldn't care about that now.

"I can't leave her side now, I need to be there when she wakes up but thanks."  
"I promise we call you if anything happen. Look, if she wakes up she won't like seeing you like this and I don't think her worrying about you would be a good idea."

He had a point. Alex liked this doctor, he was direct and took good care of Norma.

"Ok... I guess you're right. I'll be back in an hour or so."

Alex was ready to leave the room but hesitate before turning back to the doctor.

"How is ... How is Norman?"  
"He is fine actually. Physically at least. I can't say the same about his mental state, he is very shocked. His psychiatrist came here to talk to him. He asks a lot about his mother, wants to be in the same room as her. He came once or twice to see her but only when you were asleep. Is everything fine between the two of you?"  
"Yeah I ... I don't know actually I guess I'll check on him when I come back. Let me know if something happens while I'm not here."  
"Yeah don't worry, she's gonna be fine."  
"I hope so ..."

"Sheriff?"

"Yes?"

"The police also came when you were asleep. You know this thing was criminal right? They said they have to do an investigation and everything…"

Alex did his best to keep his poker face. He hid the letter before the police could find it. He wanted to lead his own investigation on this, talk to Norma first and clear this with her before anyone comes to bother her.

"Yeah I know. But my first preoccupation now is to see my wife getting better."

"Of course. See you later sheriff Romero."

Alex quit the hospital his thoughts even more in turmoil than before. He was a bit ashamed than he didn't went to see Norman since that night. But the truth was that he was scared to be in the same room as him. Scared about what he might find out, that the inner voice inside his head telling him that Norman set this whole thing up would be right.  
He thought he should call Dylan too, to give him some news. He came the first day, panicked, had a talk with his brother and told Alex that he didn't want to push back his depart with Emma because she had some important appointments at a clinic.  
Even if Alex found that strange in a way, he still wanted to keep him up so he picked up his phone and made the number.

"Hi sheriff, how is she doing ?" Said immediately Dylan.  
"Hi Dylan, she is stabilized but still not awake. How ... How are you and Emma doing ?"  
"Hum, we're good yeah."  
There was a weird silence between the two men before Dylan said : "hey man, I know you think this is fucked up than I don't want to stay near my mother but... My whole life has been fucked up by this family and even if I love them, I finally have some normalcy here with Emma and ... I know you will take good care of her."  
"It's ok Dylan you don't owe me an explanation I'm not here to judge."  
"Yeah... Ok... Anyway call me when she wakes up I guess I can still come here and have a talk with her."  
"Sure, bye Dylan take care."  
"Bye sheriff."

Dylan was a good person. In a way he was reminding Alex of himself. If he had a boy he would like him to be like Dylan.  
When Alex got out of the shower his phone rang. He answered quickly when he saw it was the hospital.

"What's up ?"  
"She's waking up, I think you should come."

Alex didn't even bother telling something, he hang up and put the first clothes that came under his hand and took his SUV with the police sirens on to go as fast as he could.  
When he arrived to her room, she was talking with a doctor. She seemed afraid and lost so Alex rushed to her side.

"I'll leave you some privacy." Said the doctor before leaving the room.

"Oh my god Alex you're here."

He couldn't talk so he just hold her in his arms and kissed her cheeks like it was the first time he could touch her. Norma was bursting into tears, holding him back so tight he felt she would never let him go. He whispered "It's ok, I'm here now" several time in his ears and she seemed to calm down.

"Alex what happened to me? Where is Norman ? Is he ok ?"  
"Yeah Norma he is ok, you'll see him soon. I will explain you everything but first I have to know something. I'm so sorry to ask you this right now it's not exactly the moment but..."  
"Cut the crap Alex, what's bothering you ?"

Alex took the letter out of his pocket and took a deep breath before asking.

"Did you try to kill yourself ?"

 **Of course reviews are always welcomed, to enlight my mood after this. I have some ideas for a future chapter and probably will write it down in the next few days. It will only be a 2 or 3 chapters fiction, to make up for the waiting before season final. Take care of you.**


End file.
